Goodbye My Love
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Mengisahkan perasaan cinta Shinichi pada Shiho yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Saguru. "Dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahanku"/Jangan Pergi."/"Maaf Shinichi karena pada akhirnya aku akan melupakanmu dari hatiku" OOC AKUT/TYPO/DLL! RnR PLEASE!
**Disclaimer: sudah diketahui kok Detective Conan punya siapa. Punya saya, dong *dikeroyok sama Aoyama Gosho*. Bercanda. Ya punya Aoyama Gosho dong!**

 **Warning: OOC (terutama Shiho nya), OC, Typo, gaje, dan lain-lain yang bisa dilihat disini.**

 **Shinichi X Shiho**

 **"Blablablabla" kalimat percakapan umum**

 **'Blablablabla' kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati**

 **Paragraf yang dikasih Italic dan bukan merangkap Bold itu artinya flashback ya...**

Shinichi menatapi kartu undangan berwarna merah gelap dengan pita kecil berwarna emas. Tertera namanya dalam undangan tersebut. Dia pun membuka undangan itu...

 _ **SHIHO**_ _ **MIYANO**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **SAGURU**_ _ **HAKUBA**_

 _ **Together With Their Families**_

 _ **Request The Honor Of Your Presence**_

 _ **At The Celebration Of Their Marriage**_

 _ **Saturday, The Fifth Of July**_

 _ **Two Thousand And Fourteen**_

 _ **Five O' Clock In The Evening**_

 _ **420 Woodcroft Avenue**_

 _ **London, England**_

Shinichi hanya diam di tempat sementara Ran dan Kogoro yang ada didepannya menatapnya dengan aneh, "Ada apa?"

"Paman diundang, bukan?" tanya Shinichi, Kogoro mengernyit "Maksudnya di pernikahan Ai-chan? Oh tentu saja aku diundang––mengingat aku dan dia akrab ketika dia masih bertubuh kecil," jawab Kogoro. Pria itu masih betah memanggil Shiho dengan panggilan Ai.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya dia ingin menikah dengan Detektif-sombong-dan-tukang-pamer-Blasteran itu," tambahnya tidak percaya sambil menatap undangan pernikahan tersebut. Putrinya, Ran menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kurasa-mereka-cocok-cocok-saja'

"Aku rasa mereka pasangan serasi mengingat Hakuba selalu menatap Shiho-chan dengan pandangan harap. Aku suka kisah cinta ini dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, Hakuba adalah orang baik-baik dari keluarga baik-baik. Shiho-san benar-benar beruntung." Ujar Ran pada kedua pria tersebut. Seorang bocah berusia lima tahun menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Kuroda-chan!" seru Ran lalu akhirnya bocah itu menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

Seperti yang diketahui, Ai Haibara atau Shiho Miyano melanjutkan hidupnya di London dan melanjutkan studi kedokterannya di Oxford. Kepergian Shiho ke London ditentang keras oleh Shinichi dan berbagai macam alasan lainnya Shiho tetap bersikukuh ingin pergi bersekolah di London.

Shinichi sudah meminta maaf pada Ran yang membuatnya menunggu dan Ran juga sudah memaafkannya. Mereka tidak berpacaran ataupun menikah ketika Shinichi sudah kembali karena rasa cinta mereka berdua sudah mulai pudar dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali untuk menjadi sahabat. Ran sudah menikah dengan orang lain satu tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya mempunyai anak bernama Kuroda. Kogoro dan Eri juga sudah berbaikan dan kembali menjalin hubungan yang sebelumnya sempat rusak.

Setelah antidot APTX4869 ditemukan, mereka berdua kembali membesar lagi. Shinichi merindukan Shiho. Merindukan rambutnya, cara bicaranya yang sarkastik, tatapan matanya, dan emerald wanita itu pokoknya dia merindukan semua dari Shiho baik dari fisik maupun perasaan. Dia menghargai Shiho atas keputusannya untuk pergi karena dia harus merelakan Shiho pergi. Semua pasti ada konsekuensi nya dan menyisakan kenangan pahit tentang kepergian Shiho.

 _"A-aku ingin kembali ke London dan bersekolah di Oxford." Kalimat itu bagai petir yang menyambar diri Shinichi ketika mendengarnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Shiho dengan dalam-dalam "Mengapa?"_

 _Shiho menghela napas dan memberanikan menatap azure Shinichi, "Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, aku ingin kuliah disana." Jawab Shiho._

 _Wanita yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan menghela napas dengan pelan dan berat. Sungguh berat meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya tetapi kebahagiaan Shinichi adalah kebahagiaan nya juga maka itu jika Shinichi ingin kembali bersama Ran, dia tidak akan memaksa dan dia tidak akan pernah memaksa jika menyangkut kebahagiaan Shinichi. Pergi ke London adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Shinichi._

 _"Aku tahu kepergianmu ke London lebih dari itu, Shiho." Nada suara Shinichi mendingin. Shiho tidak menjawab setelah keheningan yang menyambut selama beberapa menit._

 _"Jawab aku, Shiho!"_

 _Shiho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan bibir yang gemetar, dia hanya bisa berucap tentang kebenaran semampunya._

 _"Karena aku tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaanmu bersama Ran-san."_

 _Shinichi bangkit dan memeluk Shiho dengan erat, "Jangan pergi."_

 _Shiho berusaha menahan air matanya yang mengancam jatuh ke pipinya. Dia harus tegar dan kuat. Menangisi Shinichi tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak akan mendapat apa-apa selain sakit hati._

 _'Sudahlah Shiho, tidak ada gunanya berharap lebih kepadanya. Kau hanya akan sakit hari saja,' batin Shiho lalu diam-diam menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh ke pundak Shinichi._

 _"Aku harus pergi, Shinichi. Besok sudah saatnya kau melepaskanku," ujar Shiho pelan dalam pelukan Shinichi. "Kumohon. Sepuluh menit saja."_

 _Shiho tidak bergeming dan membiarkan Shinichi memeluknya_

 _"Someday, you will understand in God's whole plan and what he's done to you. But maybe someday you will breathe and you'll finally see..." ujar Shiho sedih._

Disitulah akhir dari perpisahannya dengan Shiho. Wanita yang dia rindukan. Semenjak kepergian Shiho, dia jadi tidak bisa makan dan tidur sehingga Ran dan beberapa temannya membujuknya agar ia kembali seperti dulu. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak rela Shiho menikah dengan Saguru yang jelas-jelas merupakan rival abadinya dan juga pernikahan itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Dia tidak suka melihat kedekatan yang ditampilkan Shiho dan Saguru ketika mereka kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah Hakase. Dia benar-benar membenci bagaimana Saguru menatap Shiho dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan harapan, bagaimana Saguru merangkul Shiho dengan hangat dan Shiho membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis dan hangat.

Sekarang Shiho tinggal di London bersama orang tuanya. Adakalanya dimana dia bisa merasa sangat rindu pada Shiho dan contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku rasa kau cocok memakai yang ini, Shiho-chan," ujar Yukiko Kudo yang sedang memilihkan gaun pengantin untuk Shiho. Yukiko sudah seperti ibu Shiho sendiri dan Yukiko pun paling dekat dengan Shiho ketika ia berada di London.

"Sepertinya itu bagus." Balas Shiho sambil menghampiri Yukiko. "Coba ini!" seru Yukiko lalu Shiho pun mencoba gaun pengantinnya di kamar yang telah disediakan. Shiho terlihat cocok mengenakannya.

"Cantik sekali." Ujar Yukiko dengan kagum sehingga Shiho merona. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dipuji cantik oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah memutuskan gaun yang tepat?" tanya Yukiko.

Shiho tersenyum "Aku rasa ini saja. Gaun ini sangatlah cantik. Terima kasih okaa-san." Ujar Shiho lalu memeluk ibu angkatnya.

"Bodoh sekali Shin-chan itu karena dia tdak mau ikut kesini. Seandainya jika Shin-chan disini, dia pasti akan menatapmu terus tanpa berkedip karena kau sangat cantik." Ujar Yukiko. Shiho tersenyum,

'Shinichi...' pikir Shiho lalu kembali ke ibu angkatnya yang membayar gaun itu. Mereka pun membeli perhiasan untuk si calon pengantin dan pulang ke rumah.

Yukiko sangat perhatian untuk urusan seperti ini bahkan dia pernah menangani acara pernikahan Ran dengan mendandani Ran. Yukiko sangat menyayangi Shiho karena Shiho adalah satu-satunya anak perempuannya dan dia ingin Shiho bahagia. Dia sendiri tahu bahwa Shiho masih mencintai Shinichi dan agak terkejut ketika Shiho menyatakan "I do" pada Saguru yang melamarnya di rumahnya padahal Shiho masih mencintai Shinichi.

"Kau tahu Shiho, semenjak kau tinggal disini, setiap tiga minggu sekali Shin-chan menelepon untuk menanyakan apa kau tidur dengan teratur, apa kau makan dengan baik dan semacamnya dan itu terjdi sampai sekarang. Dia melarangku untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini,"

"Dalam nada suaranya setiap kali dia menelepon, ada semacam kerinduan, kecemasan, dan rasa cinta ketika aku mendengar nada bicaranya. Aku rasa dia mencintaimu, Shiho."

Shiho terdiam sejenak. 'Tidak mungkin bahwa Shinichi menyukaiku' pikirnya lalu tersenyum kepada Yukiko, "Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Bantah Shiho dengan halus.

"Aku serius Shiho-chan. Aku rasa Shin-chan mencintaimu,"

"Tapi mungkin... walaupun begitu, itu tidak akan merubah cintaku pada Saguru. Aku berjanji akan mencintainya selalu dan aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya."

Yukiko memandang Shiho dengan tatapan mengerti. Sekarang Shinichi lah yang harus menanggung konsekuensinya sendiri.

 _"Shiho-chan, apakah ini keputusan yang tepat menikahi Hakuba-san sementara kau masih mencintai Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada iba. Yusaku juga agak kasihan dengan Shiho._

 _Shiho tersenyum pahit lalu mengangkat wajahnya, "Otou-san, okaa-san, jangan khawatirkan aku. Keputusanku sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang dari kemarin-kemarin. Sekarang hatiku milik Saguru seutuhnya dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mengambilnya sedikitpun dan walaupun jika seandainya Shinichi mencintaiku, dia sudah terlambat karena aku terlanjur mencintai Saguru,"_

 _"Aku sekarang akan belajar mencintai dan menerima Saguru seutuhnya karena dia menyadarkanku. Tatapannya padaku membuat tembok hatiku runtuh satu-persatu dan membuatku sadar Saguru mencintaiku dengan tulus lebih dari apapun yang dia inginkan dan sempat membuatku berubah pikiran untuk mencintai Shinichi lebih dalam lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati Saguru. Aku bisa mencintainya sepenuhnya."_

 _Yukiko dan Yusaku tidak bisa berdebat dengan Shiho lagi. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Shiho dan mereka sadar, Shiho sudah bahagia sepenuhnya ketika berada didekat Saguru dan Shiho juga sudah mulai melupakan Shinichi. Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam hati dan membiarkan apa yang terjadi. Shinichi harus bisa menerima konsekuensinya dengan kehilangan Shiho karena telah membuat Shiho berada di harapan palsu._

"Aku ingin membuat _sandwich_ , okaa-san mau?" tanya Shiho pada Yukiko yang sedang memadangi gaun pernikahan Shiho. Dia tidak sabar untuk satu minggu lagi. satu minggu lagi adalah pernikahan Shiho dan Yukiko sepertinya akan menangis bahagia melihat Shiho dan Saguru mengucapkan ikrar.

Yukiko menoleh ke arah Shihio, "Tentu saja, Shiho-chan. Buatkan satu untukku."

"Aku akan menelepon Ran untuk membantu mengurusi keperluan pernikahanmu disini dan agar suasana rumah juga ini menjadi agak ramai. Aku kasihan melihatmu sendiri dan tidak punya teman sesama wanita dan seumuranmu untuk curhat."

Shiho mengangguk semangat.

Ponsel Ran berdering. Dia pun memberikan Kuroda kepada ayahnya sementara Shinichi mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroda yang bermain dengan rambut kakeknya.

"Oh, ini dari Yukiko baa-san. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Ran menjeda pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Dia pun mengangkat telepon nya

"Halo Yukiko baa-san...oh, iya iya. Aku mengerti...tentu saja aku bisa membawa mereka berdua...baik...Shiho-chan sudah memilih gaun pengantinnya?...baik, Terima kasih, baa-san. Sampai jumpa di London."

Ran kembali mengambil Kuroda dan memangkunya, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku harus membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan Shiho-san. Aku akan ke London besok untuk menyiapkan ini-itu." ujar Ran lalu menggendong anak laki-lakinya.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan pasporku. Sampai jumpa di London." Tutup Ran lalu keluar dari ruang tamu Shinichi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Shinichi dan Kogoro diberi tiket untuk pergi ke London untuk mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan Shiho. Banyak sekali yang harus diurus dan segalanya serba merepotkan. Shiho juga ingin membantu tapi karena Yukiko berkeras bahwa ini pernikahannya, Shiho tidak mengerjakan apapun.

Eri dan Yukiko sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah bersama Shiho yang sedang latihan memakai _stiletto_ putihnya. Ya, mau tidak mau Shiho harus memakainya karena ini pernikahannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shiho berjalan dengan pelan dan hampir jatuh gara-gara hak sepatunya yang tinggi. Eri tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau hanya harus memakainya saja," ujar Eri. Yukiko mengangguk setuju.

"Aku sudah memakainya," Shiho tersenyum, "Selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahan memakai sepatunya. Bisakah aku memakai sepatu flat, atau sekalian saja tanpa alas kaki?" tanya Shiho. Eri langsung tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

Shiho menyerah. Eri pun mengambil sepasang _stiletto_ itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke kotaknya. Shinichi yang entah kapan sudah berada disitu langsung menghampiri Shiho, "Kau lucu ketika memakai sepatu itu," ujarnya lembut sambil menatap Shiho. Ada semacam nada tak rela ketika dia mengucapkannya mengingat bahwa Shiho sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Saguru.

"Benarkah? Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Detektif dari timur." Ledek Shiho. Shinichi langsung memberikan tatapan 'oi oi' nya, "Mengapa kau tidak berubah?" gerutu Shinichi lalu memandangi Shiho lagi.

Shiho tertawa halus, "Tapi kau terlihat ceria dan murah senyum." Tambah Shinichi.

"Aku sudah berubah," Balasnya. Shinichi tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Waktu terasa cepat. Tak lama lagi kau akan menikah," ujar Shinichi muram, Shiho pun menatap Shinichi, "Aku memang akan menikah tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakan sahabat sejatiku ini." Hibur Shiho.

Shinichi kembali tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar."

Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. "Biar aku memelukmu." Ujar Shiho pelan lalu memeluk Shinichi dan Shinichi balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Shinichi."

Mereka saling melepaskan dengan enggan. Shiho telah menghapus rasa cintanya untuk Shinichi dan pelan-pelan belajar mencintai Saguru. Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan 'semua-akan-baik-baik-saja' sementara Shinichi menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku-merindukanmu-dan-kumohon-jangan-pergi'. Mereka saling mengerti arti tatapan masing-masing. Mereka berdua pun melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa Eri dan Yukiko sudah tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

Mereka berdua terbawa suasana. "Maafkan aku, aku terbawa suasana," ujarnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Keduanya tersenyum, "Dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahanku. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat." Ujar Shiho.

Shiho pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari halaman belakang tapi tiba-tiba, ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Shiho bisa merasakan nafas hangat Shinichi dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho berusaha melepaskan diri tapi lengan kekar itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun pasrah dan membiarkan Shinichi memeluknya.

Shinichi tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada Shiho. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Shiho diambil oleh siapapun. Dia benar-benar menginginkan Shiho. Dia pun memeluk Shiho dengan erat seolah Shiho akan lenyap dalam hembusan angin. Dia menyadari satu hal yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Dia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Shiho.

Dan cinta itu datang terlambat.

"Jangan pergi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum sedih. Tak sadar, air matanya jatuh dan mengalir ke pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho parau. "Apa kau akan melupakanku begitu saja ketika kau menikah nanti?" tanya Shinichi

Shiho menggeleng, "Tentu tidak, Shinichi, dan tidak akan pernah."

Shinichi tahu Shiho menangis karena pundak wanita itu bergetar. Ada nada sedih dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Shiho. Dia mendekap Shiho dengan erat. Diam-diam Shiho tersenyum. Pelukannya melonggar. Shiho melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi. Shiho pun menghapus air matanya dan akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Shinichi

.**********

Ran dan Yukiko yang mengintip dan mencuri dengar adegan mereka berdua di halaman belakang pun langsung tersenyum haru. "Dasar Shin-chan. Dia benar-benar tidak peka. Dari dulu selalu begitu," ujar Yukiko pada Ran.

"Kenapa dia melepas Shiho. Adegan tadi benar-benar klasik dan romantis. Aku bahkan hampir menangis ketika melihatnya." Balas Ran.

Mereka tersenyum dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara itu, Shiho duduk diam seorang diri di ruang tamu.

'Mengapa kau tidak peka, Shinichi? Tak tahukah kau bahwa dulu aku mencintaimu? Sekarang sudah terlambat. Hatiku milik Saguru seutuhnya dan sekarang aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat,'

'Kumohon jangan sedih di hari nanti.'

"Shiho, bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!" seru Yukiko dari dapur.

"Tunggu, okaa-san!" balas Shiho. Shiho pun pergi ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ran-san, bagaimana rasanya ketika pernikahan itu?" tanya Shiho pada Ran yang sedang memotong-motong wortel.

Ran menoleh, "Kalau maksudmu ketika kita berjalan menuju mempelai pria, biasanya kita gugup. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Takeo menungguku di altar dengan senyum tulusnya. Ya, ketika kau berjalan menuju ke arah mempelai laki-laki, kau akan merasa gugup luar biasa."

"Dan cukup panggil Ran saja, tidak usah terlalu formal." Tambah Ran pada Shiho. Mereka berdua tersenyum, "Tidak lama lagi, kau akan menikah, Shiho." Ujar Ran. Shiho tersenyum.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa Shinichi mencintaimu? Aku melihatnya dari caranya menatapmu." Ujar Ran.

Shiho mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu,"

"Aku juga pernah punya perasaan khusus kepadanya sewaktu dia menjadi Conan dan itu masih berlanjut ketika aku menyelesaikan antidotku. Alasan aku pergi ke London adalah untuk melupakannya karena aku mengira dia akan berbahagia denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian, maka kuputuskan untuk pergi ke London,"

"Tapi hatiku sekarang adalah milik Saguru. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Ran terdiam sejenak, dia tidak tahu bahwa Shiho sangat peduli terhadap orang lain. Dia tersenyum hati, "Tapi kau lihat kan aku menikah dengan orang lain. Sejujurnya, semenjak dia kembali menjadi Shinichi...rasa cinta kami sudah pudar dan memutuskan untuk kembali berteman."

Shiho tersenyum lalu menyalakan kompor. Sesudah memasak, mereka makan malam bersama.

"Kau benar-benar calon istri yang hebat, Shiho." Puji Yusaku.

Shiho tersenyum, "Aku rasa dia sudah siap menjadi istri yang baik." Puji Ran juga. Sementara itu, Shinichi hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke arah makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho.

"Eh, aku memakannya. Lanjutkan saja pembicaraanmu." Jawab Shinichi lalu memakan sup ayam nya.

Ini sudah jam sebelas malam tapi Shinichi tidak bisa tidur. Dia pun pergi ke ruang tamu. Ran yang kebetulan tidak bisa tidur pun menghampiri Shinichi yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Ran sambil duduk disamping Shinichi. "Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya.

"Um..Ran" Ran menoleh, "Ya?"

"Mengapa setiap kali aku melihat Shiho berbahagia bersama Saguru, aku merasa tidak suka? Dan mengapa setiap kali Shiho ada didepanku atau dekat denganku, jantungku selalu berdebar-debar?"

Ran tertawa melihat kebodohan teman masa kecilnya tentang cinta. Shinichi pun meliriknya dengan sebal.

"Baka! Kau jatuh cinta pada Shiho!" ujar Ran sambil tertawa.

"Dasar Detektif tidak peka! Kau bodoh! Shiho dulu mencintaimu tapi karena kau nya yang tidak peka, kau malah menyia-nyiakannya." Rutuk Ran yang akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri setelah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shinichi menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Kau mulai mengadopsi gaya Shiho. Semoga kau juga tidak merespon orang dengan nada dingin seperti yang dilakukan Shiho dulu." Timpal Shinichi

"Baiklah. Shiho mengerti dan mencintai dirimu tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Dia memintamu mengerti dan menerima apa rencana Tuhan terhadapmu nanti."

"Kau tahu, dahulu Shiho mencintaimu tapi sekarang dia mencintai Saguru. Aku tahu kau mencintai Shiho tapi sudah terlambat. Dia milik orang lain sekarang."

Shinichi terdiam. Dia memang sudah terlambat.

Keesokan harinya...

Sore itu, Shiho sedang berada di halaman belakang dan menikmati angin menyapu wajahnya. Shinichi menghampirinya.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini dan suasananya," ujar Shiho tanpa menoleh.

"Shiho,"

"Ya?"

Shiho akhirnya berdiri mengahadapnya. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Shinichi.

"Sekarang aku menyadarinya..."

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti satu hal yang mengangguku selama ini,"

"Aku mencintaimu." Shinichi berujar pelan tapi pasti memiliki banyak makna di dalam kalimatnya. Shiho terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Yang keluar dari Shiho hanyalah air mata yang satu persatu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau menyatakan nya, huh?" tanya Shiho dingin dan tajam. "Mengapa kau baru menyatakannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sama.

"Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak peka dari dulu?" tanya Shiho dengan nada keras dan sedih. Ada sedikit nada tajam dan dingin dari sana. Shiho menggumamkan kalimat tadi sambil memukul-mukul dada Shinichi dengan lemah.

Tangisannya semakin keras. "Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu kalimat itu hanya dari dirimu? Kau benat-benar tidak peka!"

"Dahulu ketika menjadi Haibara, aku berharap kau akan mencintaiku atau setidaknya menyukaiku dan aku menolak ajakan orang lain untuk berpacaran karena satu-satunya orang yang kucintai adalah KAU, Shinichi,"

"Dan sekarang kau baru menyatakannya? Kau tahu semua itu sudah terlambat! Sudah terlambat dan hanya akan menyisakan kepedihan dan sakit hati yang mendalam!"

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya dan aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi," tangan Shiho sudah tidak memukul-mukul dada Shinichi.

"Sudah terlambat! Semuanya sudah terlambat!"

Shiho yang lemah pun memeluk Shinichi dan Shinichi hanya terdiam. Sedih rasanya melihat Shiho yang seperti itu dan ternyata masih mencintainya walau hanya sedikit. Shinichi mempererat dekapannya. Shiho masih menangis di pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi, karena pada akhirnya aku akan melupakanmu dari hatiku." Ujar Shiho sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" tanya Shinichi sedih. "Kita bisa." Balas seseorang itu yang masih berada di dekapannya.

Biarkan waktu berhenti hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Biarkan mereka saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Sore, pukul 5.

Hari pernikahan Shiho akhirnya datang dan semuanya sudah diurus. Saat itu sudah banyak tamu yang berdatangan. Pesta pernikahannya adalah pesta kebun sesuai pilihan Shiho dan Yukiko agar nanti malam mereka bisa melihat malam yang indah bertabur bintang untuk kedua pengantin baru. Saat itu Yukiko dan Eri sedang mendandani Shiho.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya Eri. Shiho tidak merespon. "Maaf, aku mimpi buruk."

"Tidak apa, aku dan Yukiko juga begitu ketika sehari sebelum pernikahan. Ran bahkan juga begitu." Ujar Eri tersenyum.

Shiho pun selesai di dandani. Shiho terlihat cantik dan dandanannya natural. Ran pun membantu Shiho menata rambutnya. Rambutnya disanggul. Sedikit anak rambutnya sengaja dibiarkan jatuh agar mempercantik tampilannya.

Ran yang berada di dekat lemari pun mengambil gaun pengantin Shiho. " _It's time for the dress_!" seru Ran dan Shiho tersenyum. Shiho pun memakai gaunnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun _off shoulder_ dan berbagian dada rendah sehingga memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya dengan untaian mutiara juga pita berwarna gading di pinggangnya dilanjut dengan _ruffle_ di bagian bawah gaun (baca: gaunnya tidak mengembang) dan tudung transparan yang menutupi bagian kepala, kepala belakang hingga punggung.

"Kau sangat cantik, Shiho." Puji Ran lalu tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Ran."

"Pastikan kau tidak jatuh ketika menggunakan _stiletto_ itu." ujar Ran.

Ran pun meninggalkan si mempelai wanita.

 _Tok Tok Tok..._

"Masuk!" seru Shiho dari dalam.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan berdiri mematung di depan pintu mengagumi kecantikan Shiho. Shiho menoleh ke arah orang itu berada. Matanya membesar dan berbinar ketika melihat orang itu ternyata hadir di pernikahannya.

"Rye?" tanya Shiho tidak percaya. Shuichi mengangguk mantap, "Ini aku, Sherry."

Shiho pun menghambur ke pelukan Shuichi. Betapa rindunya dia kepada orang itu. "Kau datang. Padahal sebelumya aku kira kau tidak ingin datang."

"Mengapa aku tidak ingin datang? Aku tidak mungkin tidak mendatangi pernikahan orang yang spesial bagiku dan bagiku, kau spesial."

Shiho tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima kasih."

"Andai Akemi ada disini." ujar Shiho sedih. Shuichi tersenyum sedih, "Akemi pasti senang di alam sana ketika melihat kau sudah seperti ini. Jangan sedih! Akemi pasti tidak akan suka melihatmu sedih di hari pernikahanmu."

Shiho tersenyum lagi. Shuichi tersenyum, "Calon suamimu pasti beruntung bisa mendapat istri yang cantik, baik dan spesial."

Shiho tersenyum dan akhirnya kembali mematut dirinya di cermin ketika Shuichi sudah kembali ke luar. Shinichi bertemu dengan Ran yang matanya sedang berbinar di kursi tamu, "Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Shiho sangat cantik di dalam." Ujar Ran pada Shinichi.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia di kamar rias."

Shinichi pun menarik gagang pintu dan melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang berdiri mengamati pemandangan dari atas. Shinichi tersenyum, "Hai," sapanya.

"Hai." Balas wanita itu. Dia tersenyum. Shiho sangat cantik. "Kau sangat cantik." Puji Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum.

Shinichi tidak sanggup menghentikan perasaan yang tumbuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Dia menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri didepan wanita yang dicintainya.

Dia tahu kalau sekarang waktu yang paling pas untuk berhenti mengharapkan Shiho mencintainya karena ini adalah pernikahannya. Setelah menjadi Shinichi, dia tidak menjadi ingin menyatakan cinta pada Ran dan malah semakin tidak mencintai Ran. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Shiho.

Dia memeluk Shiho dengan erat. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Shiho dan wangi parfum wanita itu yang berbau vanilla.

Aku ingin berhenti mencintaimu, Shiho.

Aku ingin berhenti merindukanmu, Shiho.

"Dimana Saguru?"

Senyuman manis Shiho terukir lagi, "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Shinichi menatap Shiho lekat-lekat.

"Kuharap kau bahagia bersama Saguru." katanya pelan. Gadis itu masih menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi. Terima kasih telah membuat harapanku melambung naik, terima kasih telah membuatku termotivasi untuk segera menyelesaikan antidot permanen itu, terima kasih sudah ingin menjadi sahabatku, terima kasih telah menjadi harapan dihatiku untuk beberapa lama. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."

Shinichi memberanikan diri untuk membelai pipi Shiho dan menciumnya. Lengannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Shiho. Memeluknya. Dengan erat seolah wanita itu akan lenyap tertiup angin.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Shiho."

Dia ingin waktu berhenti berputar. Hanya dia berdua bersama Shiho, gadis yang paling dikasihinya. Shiho tersenyum pengertian. Senyum yang selama ini membayangi mimpi-mimpinya dan dia tidak tahu kapan dia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangnya.

"Boleh aku berdansa denganmu, Nyonya Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi lalu Shiho menyetujuinya. "Cukup Shiho atau Miyano saja! Aku belum resmi menjadi Nyonya Hakuba."

Shinichi pun maju selangkah hingga tersisa sedikit jarak antara dia dan Shiho. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Shiho sementara tangan satunya saling menggenggam dengan tangan Shiho. Shiho meletakkan tangannya di pundak Shinichi dan berdansa.

Mereka memang berdansa dengan pelan dan sebentar.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya...

"Aku harus kembali ke kursi tamu," ujar Shinichi dan Shiho mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan Shiho dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar rias.

Saguru telah datang dan akhirnya Shiho pergi ke bawah untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan. Saguru datang tepat waktu. Dia menatap Shiho dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Shinichi hanya bisa diam dan sedih melihatnya.

"Kumohon jangan buat aku jatuh, otou-san." Ujar Shiho dengan nada berbisik sebelum berjalan menuju altar. Yusaku menatapnya dengan pandangan 'itu-tidak-akan-pernah-terjadi-jika-kau-bersamaku-sekarang'

Shiho berjalan dengan pelan didampingi Yusaku yang sedang mengamit lengannya untuk berjalan ke altar dan mengucapkan sumpah.

Shiho tersenyum. Setelah sampai di altar, mereka pun mengucapkan sumpah dan setelah bersumpah, mereka akhirnya berciuman. Yukiko menangis terharu melihat kedua sejoli itu.

"Payah! Aku selalu menangis ketika kedua pasangan saling berciuman." Ujar Ran semangat.

Kuroda meronta senang ketika melihat bibi nya ada di altar. Bocah itu mengerti apa yang dirasakan ibunya yang lagi sedang semangat.

Saat itu sudah pukul 7 malam. Saguru dan Shiho akan pergi ke bandara untuk bulan madu sekaligus tinggal di suatu tempat yang katanya spesial.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan ketika melihat kedua insan itu berjalan dikelilingi para tamu. Bahkan ada yang memotret ataupun merekam video mereka. Saat itu Shiho tidaklah lagi memakai gaun pernikahan melainkan _mini dress_ ketat selutut berwarna coklat dan rambutnya digerai. Shiho berpelukan dengan orang tuanya dan juga Shinichi.

"Jadi dia tidak memberitahumu kemana dia akan membawamu sebentar?" tanya Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum, "Yang aku curi dengar, katanya di Rio de Janeiro." Jawabnya bahagia. Dia tidak pernah melihat Shiho sebahagia itu.

Shiho pun melihat ke belakang Shinichi dan tampak Ran dengan Takeo berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah siap dan kita akan berangkat." Ujar Ran halus. Shiho mengangguk dan akhirnya masuk ke mobil setelah koper-koper mereka ditaruh di bagasi. Saguru menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju bandara. Semua orang melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka tanda perpisahan sewaktu Saguru menjalankan mobilnya. Shiho dan Saguru balas melambai lalu akhirnya menyiapkan diri untuk ke Bandara.

Shinichi tersenyum ikhlas.

 _...Selamat Tinggal, Shiho_...

Dia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Shiho dan dia tidak ingin berhenti mencintai wanita itu.

 **THE END**

Mohon Review!

Saya gak nyangka bikin fanfic gaje kayak ginian! Duh! Ini akibat ide yang terus-terus itunda, jadinya lupa deh...

Undangannya saya ambil dari Twilight...


End file.
